Lost Cause
by MyBitterSweetRose
Summary: Just as Amy thought finding Sonic wasn't hard enough, now she goes to find Shadow also? And after a battle that has left both hedgehog's battered? She has no idea what she's getting herself into. Sorry if Chapters are short this is my first fanfic, also rated M for later chapters.
1. Battered Heroes

The vast lush forest of the Mystic Ruins proved to be more of a pest with each crooked pathway or muddy puddles from the rain the night before. Amy swatted at the vile insects that attempted, and failed miserably, to fly into her twitching pink ear. It was true she was in fact looking for Sonic, even if that meant going through this nonsense to get to the Blue Blur, hopefully in one piece.

"Hours of wandering in this damn maze of a forest and still no Sonic," she seethed, hands frantically moving about her insect infested hair.

Luckily for her, the full trees shaded her newly matured figure from the suns hot rays. With a huff she stopped in her tracks to sit on a log, surprisingly free of worms and not decomposing as were others that she previously encountered. Swiftly, Amy removed the scuffed red boot that had irritated her tiny foot for quite some time to shake out a few pebbles. As she slid the boot amongst her foot again, she thought for a small moment. _Why? Why am I even looking for Sonic, or even chasing him!? Yet again her heart constantly has need of him however her brain is disgusted by the goal. Am I finally coming to my senses?_ She snorted and laughed. _No way._

"Ha, I feel like Shadow, questioning my purpose and just where I fit i-"

CRACK!

Pink ears flicked up, twitching slightly. That wasn't any ordinary sound, it was almost...like an explosion of wood? Maybe a tree fell? Amy leaped to her feet quickly and ran in the direction of the ominous sound with caution. With each step closer, the ground felt softer. Bright jade eyes trailed to where feet now traveled amongst soft dirt and exotic uprooted flora that she had never laid eyes upon. She came to a sudden stop to look amongst the scattered splinters of wood and deep craters among the muddy floor of the forest. It was hard to look at for a moment longer, but she continued to walk, fingers curling in waves of pink hair. She chewed at her glossy lip nervously, enough to puncture its soft surface.

"A-Ames..."

Her name was softly spoken and she whirled around, hair whipping along the soft skin of rounded shoulders at the sudden movement. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what she witnessed, green eyes glazed over. There, sitting in one of the many craters with a well-known smile painted on his smooth muzzle, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"S-Sonic!"

Being a flustered rose, she rushed over to the blue hero, cradling his head on her lap. Tears streamed down the flushed cheeks of her muzzle as she tended to the injured blue hero. His lips were chapped, coated in blood that dripped from his nose heavily. A thin film of sweat embedded itself in his blue muffled fur. Sonic cleared his throat and wiped away the blood from his lips.

"I guess me and ol' Shadow know how to get attention huh?" Sonic attempted at humor just before coughing.

Amy frowned. "Sonic you both need to stop this fighting! Just look at the forest!" she squeaked, her hand on her chest and looking in every which way of the massacred forest space.

Before continuing her assault, Amy blinked. "Wait...Shadow?"

Sonic stared at blankly, his lip twitched. "Oh um y-yeah, you know him!"

The blue hedgehog scrambled from her lap, looking down with a nervous smile as she looked up in a deathly green glare. _Could it be possible Shadow was still around? Or even long enough to fight Sonic? Why were they fight- wait scratch that they fight about everything..._

Calmly, she stood up and glared at Sonic once more. "Well where is he then hm?" Amy tapped her foot impatiently, awaiting Sonic's well planned excuse.

He stuck his pinky in his ear before giving an answer. "Well you see Amy, I honestly don't know, but why do you even care?"

"Well if he isn't injured and alone as well, I'd say he kicked your ass," she retorted, pink tongue out and wiggling at the blue hedgehog. He did have a point though, why did she care or seem even concerned for that matter?

"Haha very fun-"

Sonic was cut off by wracking coughs, little blood spilling into his hand. Her eyes widened at his sudden weakness. Maybe I was too hard on him...

The Rose looked along the chaotic scenery until she found a small hand-made path, from where she stood she could see small crimson smears among damaged trees and shredded leaves. That must've been where Shadow went. If he looks anything like Sonic then he certainly needs help. Sure Shadow maybe be "The Ultimate Life-form" and a real stubborn hedgehog, but even Sonic at the best of times proved to be quite a challenge.

"Go to Tails' Workshop, I'm going to follow that path."

Sonic raised a brow at the statement. "Why? Aren't you coming with me?"

Amy turned her head to face him, emerald gems stern. "I can't go with you, Shadow could be hurt. I just want to see if he's alright so atleast my conscience will be clear."

The blue hedgehog stiffened for a moment, until he shrugged and made his way toward Tails' Workshop. Amy ran in the opposite direction, letting crimson handprints and smears guide her through the thick plains of the forest. Every so often she would glance back, just in case Sonic decided to follow, but he actually listened to her for once. Shocker. _I suppose ever since I matured into a young woman he finally sees I can handle myself and he has loosened up around me and that is certainly alright with me. Ugh what am I thinking?_

_ I have to find Shadow..._


	2. The Begining

With each rushed step of her ruby boots, the more faded her crimson path had become. Though it was harder to track down the infamous hedgehog she was relieved his bleeding seemed to have subsided. It was either that or he managed to bandage himself with something. The curious Rose stopped in her tracks. _Could he have bandaged himself up?_ She looked around at the full leaves and small berries scattered about. He must know something about herbs to ensure the bleeding had been subdued temporarily, but how would he know? _Unless he's been here for quite awhile. _Amy tapped a gloved finger on her chin and continued to examine the scenery.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said aloud to herself, taking a deep breath of the humid air.

It was just as she breathed that she noticed the air was thicker and stickier then before when she discovered her blue hero. Sure she was worried for him and she was almost tempted to go running after him to ensure he was alright however she focused on her task at hand and continued on her sticky path to find a certain ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks displayed on his quills.

Amy continued to run along her fading path, closely staring at any red marks to make sure she wasn't guided elsewhere. It seemed the deeper she went the thicker the air had seemed to get. It was almost hard to even breathe. Just when the wilted flower wanted to give up, she tripped over an unknown object sticking out of a small bush. With a small squeak she fell to the forest floor with a thud. As if this heat wasn't enough! With a huff, she picked herself up, mud staining her once flawless red dress. She marched over to the foreign object to begin her assault when she noticed what that object exactly was. There sitting under a few leaves of the bush was a foot, a bright golden ring just above the ankle of the multicolored rocket shoe.

"Shadow?" She gasped, hands rushing to her quivering lips.

The flustered flower ran around the bush, pushing past few leaves and branches that tugged at her pink locks. It was definitely Shadow alright. He was positioned lifeless on the ground, a bloodied hand pressed into his chest. His once flawless ebony fur was matted and caked in blood spots. _Atleast his face is alright,_ Amy mused to herself. Shaking off her thoughts she leaned in closer to the injured hedgehog, softly removing his hand from his chest. The bright white fur of his chest was now a coppery color, a gash clear in sight behind a few strands of the soft fur. _So he didn't patch himself up after all._ With gentle hands, Amy slid her arms underneath his and began to drag him along the crimson path Rose took to find his body. _He's lighter then I expected._

It had been a few hours and Amy was sure they were lost. Placing Shadow softly amongst a tree, she quickly scaled the tall lush tree until she could see over the forest. All her emerald gems could see was trees...and mostly green. She suppressed a small feminine growl and found her way back down to the solid ground only to find her ebony companion missing. _What the hell? Where did he go, I'm pretty sure he was dead! _Amy looked around frantically, pacing about the small area. Her eyes darted in every which way to find him. That is until from the corner of her eye, she saw a figure, arms crossed and a cold crimson stare in her direction.

"I see you're doing better huh?" Amy said quietly, a soft sigh of relief escaped her pursed lips.

"I didn't require your assistance; I was capable of tending to myself."

The Rose gave her own glare at the ebony male. "Clearly," she snapped, hands on her hips. It almost reminded Shadow of how Rouge would strike the same exact pose when flustered or furious.

To Amy's surprise, Shadow simply began to walk away from her and she followed in pursuit. As they walked in silence, she noticed that he would tighten his jaw every few steps, but kept a faster pace then her nonetheless. For now she kept quiet and simple stared cautiously.

Shadow caught her glancing at him suspiciously as they went on. Why she tried to aid him he'll never know and he was almost annoyed at her pitiful attempt. The gash on his chest had reopened as they walked in the humid forest, but he wouldn't let the Rose know of his sudden weakness. He would clench his jaw and continue on, ignoring the small trails of blood running down to his abdomen. Crimson depths watched the young flower glance over at him at him again, and he couldn't hold his tongue.

"Is there something you need?" he asked with a small growl.

Amy looked at him dumbfounded and tilted her head, causing her bright pink hair to fall from her shoulder. "No, why?"

"Then avert your eyes from me."

"Fine then, grumpy."


	3. Let it Rain

They had remained silent for almost an hour. The silence that emanated from him was killing Amy inside. How can he be so quiet? And his chest... She stared unknowingly at the small trails of crimson from his coppery chest fur. The Rose fiddled her fingers as she watched a new trail run down his toned stomach, then she thought to examine his whole body. He was far more muscular than that of Sonic, who bore an athletic figure. Shadow's built figure stood tall and threatening beside Amy's petite shaking body. How could I mistake complete opposites for so long?

She lowered her gaze to the ground, staring at crumpled leaves and

flora."Um...Shadow?"

From the corner of her eye, he turned his head in her direction and gave a slight nod for her to speak.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for Sonic all those years ago," she whispered softly, refusing to look at him.

"Rose, there is no need for an apology," he said flatly

"Yes there is a reason!" She objected. Just after the words left her lips did she regret it.

His ear twitched at her objection. "And what is that reason?"

By now he had stopped walking, his entire body facing hers. Shadow stood tall over Amy as he waited for her answer. Damn he's tall. It was as though the more she stared at him, the angrier he looked. His crimson glare melted her insides and her knees almost buckled at the sight. That is until her jade eyes caught sight of his still bleeding chest.

"Shadow, your chest!"

Amy rushed to his side quickly and put her hand to his chest only for him to brush it away from him. She gave him a questioning look and furrowed her brows. He however simply glared at her. If it weren't for the humid heat waves of the forest, she could've sworn his eyes were aflame.

"As I have said before I do not require your assistance."

Amy ignored his words and continued to examine the wound upon his chest. She spread apart the coppery fur with her small slender fingers, causing Shadow to stiffen under her touch. She gasped at the long wide cut she found.

"Shadow..." she whispered softly, unable to comprehend the worried thoughts in her head. How long has he been bleeding? Is he going to be alright?

Just as Amy opened her mouth to speak, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, their noses almost touching." I said I do not require your assistance, now leave it be."

"Quit being stubborn Shadow! You need he-!"

Suddenly his hand was over her mouth and a finger to his own, signaling her to be silent. Hesitantly she remained quiet as crimson orbs darted to the left. Shadow pulled her close to him so his mouth was to her ear.

"Be silent and stay down, we're being watched," he whispered softly.

Amy could only nod her head as he removed his hand from her full lips. Being so close to his body felt so intimate, his gunpowder and exotic pine scent wrapped around her shaking figure. At this point she didn't know whether to be disgusted or excited for the newfound feeling in the pit of her stomach, but just as the feeling came it was gone as his body heat and intoxicating scent was no longer present. She was disappointed and couldn't help but compare him to Sonic. _I feel safer with him and I don't know why. Maybe because Shadow is bigger? Or at least seems to be, but god my heart is pounding! _By now the Rose was fanning herself as Shadow was crouched down, giving her another cold glare and pulling her down with him causing the young flower to squeak as her body fell onto his.

"Be silent."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, not my fault you whipped me down into your bloody chest fur!" she whispered furiously.

"I did not ask you to 'save' me and I did not 'whip' you into my chest," he stated firmly.

"Yeah that explains my position as we speak...um."

And she did notice her position, her hand on his chest and face inches from his. For a second her mind was scattered and she quickly removed herself from him. _This needs to quit happening. _All at once she was thinking of Sonic. _I hope he's alright and I hope he made it to Tails' in one piece._

"So where are we off to once we get out of this damn forest?" She questioned.

Just as Shadow went to speak, droplets of cold water quickly descended on the duo in a fit of rain and rolling of thunder. Their bodies were quick to get soaked in the devilish weather.

_Great._


	4. Warming Up

"So any ideas on this lovely weather," Amy said bitterly, running her fingers through damp pink hair.

"We need to focus."

The Rose glared at her ebony companion. _Right because that's so much more important_. We could get sick! With a growl, she marched off under a bundle of large floppy leaves and sat there, watching as Shadow paced and watched the trees. Every so often he would rake his finger through his muffled quills, drops of rain running over his muscular body and cleaning his once bloody wounds.

Amy blushed and looked away yet couldn't tear her eyes from him. "Shadow?"

Shadow ignored her yes, but he had reason to. She had been haunting his thoughts since he had awoken. Her bright emerald gems had bore into his when they spoke few words, the way they seemed to smile when she spoke to him and sounded like she cared for his well being. Shadow hated to admit it, but he was becoming more tolerant of her company. Just as the pink blur entered his mind once again, there was a soft cough. He hadn't realized she said his name multiple times until she was standing in front of him with crossed arms and a raise brow.

"What?" he questioned, eyes narrowed.

The pink didn't say anything; she simply reached for him to brush away a fallen leaf from his healing chest, her finger just grazing the snowy fur. For just a brief moment their eyes met and the flower quickly took a step back. It was then the ebony hedgehog focused on her flushed cheeks, drops of rain streaming down her pink cheeks. Those smiling eyes looked down to the forest floor.

"You just had a leaf on your chest...sorry."

His crimson gaze softened. When he said nothing, Amy looked up only to look down as his fingers entwined with her own.

"Let's go."

Amy then looked up at him, a small smile playing along her lips and blushing cheeks ever more intense. His hand was cold, but not in a bad way. It was almost euphoria to the flower, inviting to the touch and almost as intoxicating as he was. He probably lost so much blood he decided to act civilized for once. Someone throw a celebration for "The Ultimate Lifeform". Then again Amy though about earlier. Aren't we holding hands because he saw something or someone? The pink held her gaze and gave him a questioning look.

"Uh Shadow...what you said earlier, about being followed? What was that all about?"

Shadow stared blankly at her, like he didn't understand her. "It was nothing I was wrong."

The Rose eyed him. "Yeah yeah whatever you say...grumpy."

As the last words left her lips the ebony male squeezed her hand tighter, causing the pink hedgehog to squeak at the sudden pressure on her delicate little hand. He did not just go there!

Quickly she squeezed his hand back as hard as the little flower could, digging her nails deep enough to break skin. Sadly he didn't even flinch.

"Hey that hurt jackass!" she shouted.

"Bite me."

Amy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!"

At this point she was flustered and slightly aroused by his sudden change in demeanor. _From hero to pervert in a matter of seconds. What's he playing at? _To think he turned her on like a light switch and she couldn't do anything to brush it off besides pouting and looking away like a champ. And that's exactly what she did which caused Shadow to chuckle lightly. _Yeah that's right laugh it up damn bastard, I hope you get an erectile dysfunction! _

His chest was being more stubborn than he was. Unlike the rest of his body, his chest was proving to be the most difficult to heal which was foreign to the hedgehog as he ran his free hands finger along the stained surface of the coppery fur. Eyeing the area carefully, Shadow searched for any pond or lake...well anything really, just to remove the taint on his fur. As he went on he noticed the pink hedgehog grasping his other hand had been more optimistic. Every few minutes she would blow a kiss to a small bird or run her finger along the exotic flora and other plant life. Either she was one with nature, or the heat was finally getting to her, but not matter which it was, she was silent and that was perfectly fine with Shadow.

"Hey Shadow?"

Spoke too soon. Begrudgingly, he looked over to her. "What is it, Rose?"

She mumbled something quietly and his twitching ears couldn't pick up on it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Again she mumbled, only slightly louder.

By now Shadow was frustrated with her. What the hell does she need? He stopped walking and gave her a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying look that he seemed to have mastered in being within her company.

The pink gave him a dirty look in return. "I'm hungry, Shadow!" she shouted, releasing her grip from his hand to flail her arms about.

If she was hungry why did she not speak up? _What could I possibly do, eat her? _Rubbing his temples, Shadow walked off as the little flower watched him curiously. They may have been trapped in a forest, but that didn't mean they would starve. Come on there's plant life everywhere; surely some of it is edible to an extent. Shadow careful scanned the area of anything Amy would actually eat along with scattered fruits he had never seen. Upon returning with his arms full, he witnessed the young Rose bent over in front of something, but he couldn't quite see it. All his ears could pick up was small squeaks and Amy's soft voice. As if she knew he were there she turned her head and smiled, picking up the mystery object and holding it front of Shadow like a 5 year old who found a cookie.

"Look Shadow, a chao!" she squeaked.

He gave the small chao a stern look, but it simply smiled wide, sharp teeth full in view. To put it lightly the chao looked like Shadow. A small tuff of white fur on its chest, curled little quills with signature red streaks upon them, and a wagging little tail. _How amusing._

"Rose, put it back," Shadow ordered, setting the bundle in his hands aside on the ground.

Amy frowned and pulled the small creature into her chest. "No."

The ebony male raised a brow. "And why not?"

"Well, just look at him!" She snuggled the chao closer, the damn thing purred under her touch. "He's so small and I'll have a mini Shadow that isn't so grumpy and mean!"

The words she spoke unnerved him. "Fine...just keep it from me."

Shadow heard a small giggle as she nodded frantically, sitting cross-legged with the mini Shadow in her lap. Shadow however ignored them and gathered the leaves and fruit into his hands and set them down in front of Amy, who tilted her head.

"What's all this?"

"You said you were hungry."

Her eyes seemed to light up and she set the chao aside and stood, much to the small creature's displeasure. She stood only to see the ebony hog walking off.

"Shadow, where are you going?" she asked, a frown displayed on her flushed face.

He on turned his head. "It may not look it, but it is nearly night, I'm going to look for firewood.

She nodded slowly and watched as he continued to walk away.

"Shadow, wait!"

Just as he turned to face her, his body was impacted by hers. Her face was nuzzled in his coppery chest hair, her arms tightly wrapped around him in a soft embrace. All he could do was stare at the pink until she looked up at him with the smiling eyes that had made his chest burn to begin with.

"Thank you."


	5. Blooming Rose

_**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it so much! Oh and just a little WARNING there's a little sexual scene in this chapter I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. anyways enjoy!**_

Only the loud snores of the small chao were heard through the night as Shadow leaned against a tree and watched the crisp fire burn brightly. The rain may have weakened earlier, but it returned with a vengeance. Only few large leaves had kept the fire burning yet Amy and Shadow were still wet and soon enough would be drenched. His crimson gaze traveled to the small flower, her cheeks red and orange light dancing across her small form along with the small creature wrapped in her arms. Just looking at her made his chest burn, and that embrace earlier. It was an odd warm feeling and he craved more dare he say so. Just as he was going to look away, he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. How long had he been spacing out not to realize she was right beside him?

"Hey," she whispered softly, her hand never leaving his shoulder.

He stared at her sleepy expression and muffled wet curls of pink hair framing her flushing cheeks. "What is it?"

"It's cold over there because of the rain and I was hoping that..." she trailed off, looking away.

Seeming to understand what she was getting at, Shadow hesitantly took her chin in his hand to make her look at him. "Tell me."

With a sigh she let her eyes become heavily lidded. "I just...can I sleep next to you? To keep warm obviously."

Just as the warmth of his hand touched her face, it was gone and emerald eyes were wide when she felt the warmth along her shaking body. Her ebony companion had his arm draped across her back, and his other arm over her legs. He simply cradled her petite frame in his muscular arms. He didn't say anything as they sit there, but something had to be said and Amy couldn't bear to hold her tongue.

"Why were you and Sonic fighting?" she asked, her cheek against his chest as they watched the fire.

"It's none of your concern," he stated simply, almost warning her not to get into it. And that only made her want to know more.

"But it is my concern!" She objected, now on her knees in front of him, eyes level with his blank crimson stare.

"If you're so keen on knowing then so be it. I refused to leave when he ordered me to."

Amy's eyes widened at the sudden statement. _Sonic ordered him to leave? _But of course Shadow being stubborn would only pick a fight with the hero.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Shadow then leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. "I find it amusing when you're angry, Rose."

"And why is that?" she growled.

He leaned in closer until her cheeks flamed and stopped suddenly. "You subconsciously bite your lip."

That was it. Amy was furious with him. He was just teasing her now and she didn't even care about the fight with Sonic anymore. For all she cared he could be on another planet! Same for Shadow, he made her furious and aroused all at once! In just one day he managed to drive her mad.

"You're impossible!"

That was all it took. He forced his lips to hers frantically, the sudden impact pushing them both hard against the ground. Shadow held her waist, his fingers digging into her soft fur hard enough to bruise the delicate flesh. He bit her lower lip playfully, a soft moan escaping her lips as he toyed with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull herself closer, closing any space between them. His lips grazed her collar bone, teeth softy nipping at her neck. Just as he went to kiss her glossy lips again he noticed something that had caught his full attention.

"What is it?" Amy asked innocently.

Shadow looked down at her with a bored expression. "We have an audience..."

The pink tilted her head up and gasped. There with a sharp toothy grin was her tiny little chao, clearly enjoying the show.

"Shadow, pick me up."

The ebony hedgehog raised a brow, but did as she commanded and stood up, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. She eyed the mini Shadow and signaled him to stay put. To Shadow's surprise the chao plopped down and went right back to snoring. It was then he spoke, walking from the area and further into the dark forest.

"You're certain you want to do this, Rose?"

Before she answered, she made sure they were alone. She could barely see the light of the fire and made her move. Taking his muzzle in her hands, she kissed him with everything she had...tongue and all. Shadow growled as she went on and he could only stand and hold her in place less she fall. At long last she pulled away from him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Shadow smirked. "Yes."

He laid her down on the forest floor to continue what she started. His teeth ran along her neck as did his tongue. She mewled and moaned under his ministrations. His fingers trailed down her dress until he reached her thigh. Her legs swung up to wrap around his waist, much to his pleasure. Her own delicate hands clawed at his shoulders as he teased her. It was then he looked into her eyes as if asking permission to continue, but there was something else that nipped at his mind.

"Are you still a virgin..?" he asked simply enough.

Amy couldn't help the blush on her cheeks."Y-Yes," she whispered, slightly embarrassed.

As she waited for his deep chuckle, nothing happened. There was no sign of laughter from the ebony male. She was surprised to say the least. Of all the teasing and pervy comments, Shadow asked the question in such a sincere way. Amy looked up at him, cheeks severely flushed and teeth biting at her lip. He just continued to stare at her with that blank expression. He then removed his hand from her thigh and touched her cheek lightly.

"I cannot promise you won't feel pain your first time, but I will stop if you need time."

It was then her eyes glazed over. She had felt so much over the years and now even more? The pain she had felt of rejection, all the running she did to find her love, but now...she was finally able to let go, but she couldn't bring herself to.

The pink flower frowned and nuzzled her face into his coppery chest

fur. "Shadow, I don't want anymore pain," she whispered, tears threatening to escape her emerald eyes.

Shadow nodded slowly and leaned closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. He stood up and reached his hand out to her to take. His crimson gaze was set on her emerald gems.

"Shadow what are you-"

"Amy...trust me."

She nodded and took his hand slowly, allowing him to lead her. To say the least, Amy was surprised of Shadow's sudden tender demeanor. He hadn't forced her or "played rough" with her. Goosebumps rose along her arms, craving the gentle strokes of his fingers. He was gentler then she thought. Even as they returned to the blazing fire he set, he was continuously gentle like she was made of glass. _Who would've thought, Shadow The Ultimate Life form would ever be so sweet? I guess looks can be deceiving..._

The rain had weakened over night, leaving only the foggy and damp air in its wake. Amy's eyes fluttered open to see a pleased chao snuggling her tummy as he snored softly. That's when it hit her. Her eye's scanned all around the small "campsite". The fire was all but gone, a stream of smoke coming from its embers. _Just one thing is...Where's Shadow?_ The flower quietly stood up, cradling her new chao in her arms. She walked around quickly, looking for any trace of him, that is until she discovered the footprint of a certain rocket shoe. _So he went off did he? Figures, he couldn't sit still to save his life. _With a few blinks and a small stretch, Amy headed with her sleeping companion in search of the ebony hedgehog though the foggy air made her eyes strain. Not giving in, the pink flower continued to walk quickly, leaves and branches brushing against her arms and bugs buzzing past her. Just then her little bundle awakened and leaped from her arms with his toothy smile.

"Hey where are you going?" Amy questioned, following the chao as he waddled away with surprising speed.

There was no telling how far she followed the chao, but it was sure as hell worth it! He led her to a small waterfall with a clear pool of water. Her sudden happiness to bathe faded when she found rocket shoes beside the pool along with gloves. Averting her gaze from the clothing, Amy walked closer to the water until she saw red streaked quills. He was in the water, cleaning his quills and chest. Drops of water rushed down his abdomen and Amy couldn't help but stare. His quills were wild and his face was emotionless. There was nothing she could say to him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her cheeks blushed. To ease tension she tried to speak up to let him know she was there, but shut her mouth when he spoke first.

"I know you are there."

"Oh I-I was...looking for y-you," she stuttered, biting at her lip.

Shadow looked up at her with a raised brow. "I'm surprised you haven't jumped in yet. You want to bathe don't you?"

Amy put her hands on her hips and snorted. "Of course I do! It's just you're in there and I don't want to get naked in front of you!" she squeaked out.

"I won't bite, and besides just leave your small clothes on." He turned around to allow her to change. "Go ahead I won't look I promise."

Slowly, she removed her boots and glanced over to the smiling chao."You can't look either!"

With a squeal the chao waddled off with a small huff.

_Alright let's do this._ With shaking hands she removed her gloves and finally her dress to stand in black lace panties and a bra. Amy tried covering herself with her hands.

"Interesting choice of color."

Shadow was looking at her over his shoulder with a small smirk. The flustered pink hedgehog blushed and scrambled into the water to conceal herself. When she emerged, she gave the ebony male a deathly glare.

"You said you wouldn't look! You promised!" she shouted.

"Yes, but clearly you were done undressing," he mused. He did have a point...

Seeing her distressed little figure, Shadow moved closer to her so she was just inches from him. He placed each of his hands on her cheeks and softly kissed her lips before resting his hands on her waist.

"You have nothing to be worried for Amy. You're a beautiful rose that is delicate and youthful. There are only few however who can overcome the thorns of such deadly beauty," he said softly, running his hands up and down her waist.

Tears streamed down Amy's cheeks. It was something she had never heard or expected to hear. The way Shadow said it made her melt and if he weren't holding her waist, she would've sunk in the water. She pressed her cheek against his newly cleaned chest fur and sighed.

"Why are you being so gentle?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Because I don't care about being struck by the thorns of a rose."

Amy smiled. She seemed to break through his stubborn shell. She made a mistake last night to remain as she was. It was time to finally let go and start over and now was the perfect time. Amy took Shadow's muzzle in her hands and smiled softly, her eyes on his.

"I'm ready."


	6. Searching Hero

_**Oh what's this? A chapter mostly of sexy goodness? I think yes! Enjoy**_

"Sonic, I'm sure Amy is alright," Tails assured the blur hero as he paced around the workshop.

The still bruised hero stopped to look at the nervous smile on the kitsune's face. Ever since Amy went out to find Shadow he's been worried sick about the pink hedgehog._ I should've gone with her. What was I thinking? She's been gone for almost two days now._ Sonic never really trusted Shadow, how could he let Amy go after him? He probably got her killed or killed her himself, but that one word that lead to the battle was surely regretful.

~Flashback~

He saw Shadow in the small clearing of the forest, arms crossed and forever frowning. Sonic had been thinking about this for quite some time now. Even Sonic had feared Shadow was too powerful. Throughout their time during few missions, his still lingering anger had gotten the best of him.

Sonic stood beside Shadow and cleared his throat."Hey Shad can we talk?"

The ebony hedgehog looked over. "Fine."

"I think you should leave."

Shadow's body stiffened. "And why is that?" he asked boldly, his arms folding tighter over his chest and fur.

"It's nothing personal Shad its ju-"

"No."

~End of Flashback~

"Tails I'm going to go look for her," Sonic said, crossing his arms over his chest with a don't-try-and-change-my-mind look.

The fox sighed in defeat before even having a fighting chance. "Alright Sonic, but if we're going to do this we should take the ol' Tornado."

The blue hedgehog smiled and gave his signature thumbs up. "Sounds good to me!"

Both Sonic and Tails rushed through the workshop to the Tornado, slightly scratched and rusted due to so many missions. Its once bright blue color had faded drastically. Regardless Tails jumped into the main controls and got the machine ready for take off. With a grin the young fox turned to the blue hedgehog who was tapping his foot.

"It's all ready, Sonic!" he shouted.

The blue hedgehog gave one last look to the workshop he remained in for almost two days and smirked, turning back to the tornado and climbing aboard.

"Alright let's go!"

~

Shadow gave the pink a questioning look. "Ready for...?" he trailed off in question, his ear twitching. Of all women, Amy Rose had been the first to outright confuse him.

Amy gave a small laugh before taking his hand and leading him under the streaming glossy water of the waterfall. He didn't ask any questions although he was suspicious of her sudden change in behavior. The cavern was dark and damp save for the light behind the waterfall, leaving a slight glow on them. The Rose remained silent as she ran her fingers over his chest and down to his thigh. She sighed softly and ran her fingers back up into his wild quills. He groaned under soft fingertips grazing over his body and shivered.

"Kiss me."

His eyes quickly fixed on her face. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or if she even spoke at all. The words that left her lips sounded desperate and innocent all at once. Obeying her soft plea, he pushed her against the hard and moist cavern wall, his hands grasping her waist and lips meeting hers forcefully. Her full lips were soft and sweet against his own. What he experienced now was far from last night. She was almost begging him to take her away and it was all but intoxicating to him. Her fingers were shaking as they raked through his quills, her eyes tightly shut as Shadow reached up to dig his own fingers in her pink locks. He fisted her hair and pulled her head back gently to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, demanding more of her and without hesitation she pursed her lips and opened slightly. His tongue was in her mouth stroking her tongue, retracting every once in awhile so he could lick the underside of her lips and tug them between his sharp teeth. She whimpered and wound her fingers through his wild quills, trying to pull him closer. He groaned in response, pressing his mouth to hers harder with a neediness and ferocity that left her lightheaded and dizzy with desire. She was in a faded state of euphoria, noticing how perfectly their bodies molded into each other, her small body under his muscular one, almost encasing her. Shadow released her pink curls and hooked his finger on the strap of her bra, their lips parting just enough to catch they're breath.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded, his finger sliding the strap over her heated shoulder.

She was breathing in small pants, her hands released him and went behind her, unhooking and allowing her bra to go slack and slide down slightly. The only thing holding it slanted along her chest was Shadow's finger. Her cheeks were flushed imensily and her eyes watching the water intently. She brought her hands to his chest and sighed.

"I want...you."

_ Time to let go._ With a shrug of her shoulders, his finger moved away and the fabric that covered the flowers chest fell into the water, carried away by the small waves. Without a word, Shadow stared at her, resting his hand against of one her breasts to palm the soft flesh under his hand. Amy groaned softly as he continued to touch her where she had never been touched, his other hand sliding down her waist to tug at her panties. If it weren't for the water between her legs she could've sworn she was throbbing and aching. She raked her fingers into his back, deep enough to draw a small amount of blood. He growled as she continued to claw at him.

"Shadow," she moaned desperately, and he moved his mouth up to her neck to suck on it tenderly, leaving small marks in his wake.

His hands tugged her panties harder and fumbled to pull them away. He began to push them down her hips but stopped to let her adjust herself onto him, her back pressed harder into the damp cavern wall and legs wrapping around his waist. Once he had her panties out of the way, he wedged his hand between her thighs to dip his fingers through her once untouched flower. She jerked against him with a small gasp, but he pinned her in place with his weight, his fingers pushing inside her before retreating to rub her as he dropped his mouth to her breasts. He would stiffen every few moments to ensure the pink flower was satisfied with what he continued to perform on her, taking her away. He didn't plan on taking her virginity however; he couldn't bring himself to take something you could only lose once. Amy seemed so untouched and he seemed so...experienced. For once he would tolerate taking things at a steady pace with the pink. It was then the young pink rose blossomed.

~

"I can't see anything through this fog!"

Sonic nodded in agreement to his companions upsetting statement. There was no way he could give up so easily to find the pink rose. He frowned and rubbed his temples. They had been searching for hours.

"Hey Tails, bring me down!" he shouted to the fox, who sat in front of him.

The young two tails steered the aircraft quickly to ground and into the foggy depths of the forest. The two friends were quiet for a short time as the loud engine of the Tornado died down. Sonic couldn't believe he was doing this. After years of running from his beloved fangirl so long...he would be chasing after her. He had actually been so worried about her. Who would've thought Sonic the hedgehog would be in search for Amy Rose? The blue blur set his green gaze to his fox companion, who was looking at the hero with his head turned.

"Lets find Amy."


	7. True Feeling

_**This chapter has given me so many problems. I didn't know how to go about it, I had writers block! Oh well I finally finished T-T**_

The soft hum of her voice kept him content as they walked back to their little campsite. It was almost as if she was glowing, the chao in her arms noticing her newfound glow smiled and hummed also, sadly out of tune. Shadow couldn't bear to look away from the pink he now adored. Before he thought of her as simple minded yet for the past two days he had come to respect her and cherish her presence. She risked being lost in this damn forest to find me. _She had so many good qualities the faker had never noticed. The way she smiles about everything and anything. They way she could get under your skin and in a good way too. If that wasn't enough, she was absolutely beautiful. Glossy lips, petite body, and glimmering emerald eyes._ If looks could kill, Shadow would be dead on the spot.

Amy glanced over to him when he wasn't looking, humming to keep her mind at ease. Her emerald gaze flickered to his now gloved hand. _Maybe I shouldn't._ She then turned to her little Shadow. It was obvious he wanted her to go for it. For a chao that hadn't spoken, his face surely told a lot. Amy regrettably looked over again only to see Shadow staring right at her, his bold crimson gaze as blank as ever.

"Oh! Uh Shadow! Didn't uh notice your...staring?" Amy said lightly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

He chuckled at her attempt to save herself. "Amy, is there something you need?"

"I-I uhh...Can I..." she trailed off, mumbling her last few words.

Shadow smirked at this. It appeared his flower would mumble when she was nervous. _How delightful._

"I apologize, but I cannot hear you," he said clearly, pointing to his ever twitching ear.

His flower pouted. "Can I hold your hand?" Amy said, loud and clear.

Her ebony lover burst into small chuckles at her outburst, his chest rumbling under his soft laughter. _Great he's laughing at me._ She went to march off, chao in one arm and other swaying in fixed motions. Then she felt something warm entwine in her fingers. Amy turned her head to see Shadow grasping her little hand.

"I thought you would never ask."

~

The teammates had been searching for hours, but to no avail. All they found of the pink flower was footprints that had faded. The fog that still lingered proving to make the search more difficult. Sonic continued to rush throughout the forest, his eyes seemed to glue to anything that moved.

"S-Sonic...slow...d-down...will ya!" Tails said in short pants, the tiny fox holding his chest and gasping for air.

The blue hedgehog came to a halt. "There's no time buddy, we gotta find Amy!" he shouted, head turning in every which way.

The fox straightened his posture and frowned. "I think we should set up camp for the day, I'm sure Amy will pass by soon."

The blue blur looked out to the foggy forest before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but if anything happens to her it's my fault. I should've gone with her! I need to make sure she's safe"

To his companion's disapproval, he sped off into the forest again.

Sonic ran faster than he ever had before, everything around him was a blur. It got his mind thinking hard. Amy had never invaded his thoughts so much. Was it possible he had deep feelings for her? No it couldn't be! He always ran away from her all these years and for what? Nothing. She would always find him...always. Sonic stopped instantly.

"She always came for me and I've been ignoring her."

Then his ear twitched. The sound was soft, almost hushed. Laughter? The blue crept closer to the mysterious sound until it sounded just mere feet away from him. His body pressed against and tree as he looked on. There, with fingers entwined and lips touching, were Shadow and Amy. It was then that Sonic felt his heart shatter.

~

His lips were soft and loving as he peppered her blushing cheeks with small kisses. She laughed softly as he finally captured her mouth in an intimate reunion that was cut short by a growling chao.

Amy parted from her lover to raise a brow at the chao."What's the matter Shady?"

Shadow also raised a brow. "Shady?" he questioned, eyeing the chao as well.

"What? It's cute," she said cheerily, kneeling down to hold Shady.

Even in her arms the chao wasn't pleased. He continued to growl more and more loud, his red eyes fixed on a suspicious tree. The couple followed its sight to the tree, Amy gasping.

"S-Sonic?"

The call of his name brought him out of hiding, his head turned and face hidden. He wouldn't dare face her, he feared his anger would defeat him, and he didn't dare face Shadow either.

"Ames...I'm glad you're okay," he said quietly, moving closer to the flower.

Shadow took a step in front of the pink. "Keep your distance Blue."

Sonic's head whipped to look at the ebony male guarding his pink rose. Small tears stung his eyes as he fought them back from streaming down his cheeks. Amy's surprised gaze had softened at the sight of the distressed hedgehog. She looked over to Shadow, his arm outstretched in front of her. With gentle fingers she pushed his arm down causing him to give her a questioning look.

"It's okay Shadow, just give us a minute," she said softy, a sincere smile on her lips.

With his cold glare, he nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead before walking off with small Shady waddling after him.

She turned to Sonic. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

The hero rushed over to her, his arms wrapping around her in a deathly hug. "I thought you were hurt! I blame myself Amy, I should be sorry!" he shouted, tears streaming down his flushed face.

_Well this is a surprise._ "Sonic I...I don't know how to tell you this, but me and Sha-"

"You care about him don't you?" he asked, hands on her shoulders and glazed eyes staring into her own.

_Not even close._ The Rose shook her head lightly and smiled. "Sonic it's not that. Shadow and I may be together," she put her hands on his cheeks. "But you'll always be my hero."

The blue blur smiled. "I think I can live with that."

Amy grinned, wiping away the tear stains on the blue's cheeks. "And I don't care about him."

His eyes widened. "What? But Amy you ju-"

"Hey! Let me finish will ya?" she shouted, glaring daggers.

"Okay okay go ahead," Sonic seethed.

With a sigh she finished what she had wanted to say, for a little while atleast. In the past few days she had gotten so close to the emotionless hedgehog. Under his hardened shell was so much love and thoughtfulness. He had managed to squeeze her heart and melt her brain into oblivion. Just his company alone had driven her into a lustful madness. It was safe to say she cared, but no, it couldn't compare to how she felt. Shadow the hedgehog had managed to steal her heart away. Amy sniffed softly tears welling up in her already glazed emerald gaze.

"I love him."


End file.
